Today, payment systems and related technologies continuously evolve in response to advances in payment instruments, such as the ongoing transition from physical transaction cards to digital payment instruments maintained on mobile devices. While these innovations result in additional mechanisms for submitting payment to an electronic or physical merchant, and for flexibly funding transactions initiated by the electronic or physical merchant, these innovations can also be susceptible to fraudulent activity.